


Pesadilla

by Darknigthmare



Series: Mártir [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknigthmare/pseuds/Darknigthmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Personalmente, creo que este, aunque quizá no sea el mejor, es el que más disfruté escribiendo. Simplemente describo una pesadilla en Puerto Gélido, pero... fue sencillamente genial.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pesadilla

**Author's Note:**

> Personalmente, creo que este, aunque quizá no sea el mejor, es el que más disfruté escribiendo. Simplemente describo una pesadilla en Puerto Gélido, pero... fue sencillamente genial.

Impotencia. Desasosiego. Terror. Repugnancia. Histeria. ¿Alguna vez habéis pensado en esa palabra que describa ese terrible sueño que nos despierta a horas intempestivas de la noche? ¿El horror que invade nuestro cuerpo desde lo más profundo y desconocido de nuestra mente? Si lo habéis intentado aunque sea una sola vez en vuestra vida, sabréis que dicha palabra no existe.

Sola, desamparada, sin querer abrir los ojos porque no le hacía falta ver para saber, Thrari se sentó en el suelo. El frío helaba sus huesos hasta la médula y el murmullo de la gente no dejaba que se concentrara en otra cosa, sus esfuerzos titánicos reducidos a polvo al viento. No quería estar allí, ¿porqué tenía que regresar una vez tras otra, tras otra en un ciclo sin fin? ¿Porqué? Desde que era una cría la misma pesadilla acechaba en cada esquina, entre los recovecos de una mente, de tan dolida, perversa, y por más que intentara deshacerse de ella siempre volvía, infatigable. Llegados a ese punto había desistido, había aceptado a convivir con ese terror perpetuo, espontáneo e impredecible en su aparición.

¿Se había dejado vencer, pues? Había preguntas que jamás tendrían una respuesta clara, y esa era una de ellas, ¿pues aceptación quería decir rendición, o tal vez victoria? Como fuere, Thrari no lograba concentrar sus pensamientos sobre ese hecho, inofensivo, si no que cada vez que tiraba de ellas alguien tiraba de las riendas hacia el otro lado con fuerza y ella volvía a sumirse en el mar de bisbiseo taimado, malintencionado en cierta medida. No era necesario discernir las palabras para entender que rebosaban veneno y maldad, para comprender que no era bienvenida en ese lugar. Bien, pues ella tampoco deseaba estar allí, así que en algo estaban de acuerdo.

Podría resistir, era una cuestión de voluntad, las voces estaban en su cabeza y si ella así lo quería las echaría sin pestañear. Oprimió los párpados, corrugó el ceño y cerró los puños con fuerza mientras recitaba un murmuro inconexo cuyo fin era tan simple como mantenerla distraída. Cuando quisiera darse cuenta, las voces habrían callado. Si bien no es algo propio de una persona adulta, madura y cuerda, sería necio esperar otra cosa de una joven que no había pasado el umbral de la mayoría de edad completamente desquiciada. Otrora habría curioseado por ese escenario vistoso aunque macabro. Otrora. Ahora no había nada que curiosear, que explorar, ya conocía todos los recovecos de ese sitio inhumano. Y sin embargo, el horror se mantenía intacto como el primer día que llegó.

En lugar de silenciarse, el cuchicheo taladraba su razón con más fuerza que nunca antes. Se llevó las manos a las orejas, obteniendo el resultado contrario al deseado. Su voz sonó como un trueno, en un sentido más literal de lo que cualquiera imaginaría en primera instancia. Solicitó, ordenó y rogó que se callaran, todo a la vez, y en su intento terminó por abrir los ojos. No había nadie, no había murmullo. Suspiró, más tranquila ahora que el molesto sonido se había desvanecido, y se quedó allí tumbada observando la bóveda celeste que se extendía hasta el infinito, elegante con su capa de cobalto. Si no tuviera miedo, ese lugar podría ser hasta bonito, mágico.

Habría permanecido allí hasta el fin de la tragedia, si la tragedia hubiera tenido fin. Miraba las estrellas pasar, tratando de ignorar en balde el frío glacial que penetraba su piel y se asentaba en lo más hondo de su cuerpo, esperando pacientemente a poder dominar la situación con exasperante lentitud. Su intención era esperar a que tal cosa sucediera, mas no tuvo la voluntad y el aguante necesarios para lograrlo. Sonrió con acritud. Puerto Gélido, ¿qué podría haber esperado si no eso?

Se levantó y observó los grilletes oxidados que se ceñían con sospechosa exactitud sobre sus muñecas demacradas. No estaba en absoluto convencida de que hubieran estado allí antes, y dicho sea de paso eran aterradores. Los grilletes son inofensivos, apenas molestan, y sin embargo son un símbolo terrorífico. Cuando se trata de figurar a un prisionero, lo primero que se vislumbra es a alguien maniatado. Son la metáfora que indica sin margen de error que tu libertad es una anhelada leyenda, un cuento de hadas que puedes perseguir sin resultado. También se observó el resto del cuerpo, semidesnudo con esa túnica de arpillera raída que se asemejaba más a un saco viejo que a una prenda de verdad. Dio un paso en falso hacia atrás y cayó sobre sus nalgas, sollozando, mirando las manchas de su piel, la misma que se ajustaban a la silueta de sus huesos, de un color grisáceo terrible. Escondió su rostro entre las manos y se limitó a llorar en silencio, deseando que todo aquello fuera un mero sueño. Pero era tan real... era tan real como el sol que sale todas las mañanas y la luna que sale a su caza.

Un ser que no se podría describir sin nombrar la palabra "infernal" compareció de entre las sombras. Thrari retrocedió, creyendo que iba a por ella, y aunque en cierto modo así era, desde luego no sucedió como ella había imaginado. El ser, drémora para quienes lo consideren oportuno, le obligó a ponerse sobre sus pies y a caminar. Las piernas la traicionaron, le temblaron y cayó al suelo, consciente de que no podría ser nada bueno. Todavía en el suelo, miró suplicante al carcelero demoníaco, y a pesar de que esos ojos rogaran clemencia él no se contuvo antes de darle una patada en el abdomen. Thrari se acurrucó tratando de defenderse, pero el primer golpe la había dejado baldada como para interferir en el segundo, ni en el tercero. Ni en el cuarto. Finalmente, el drémora la volvió a levantar y ésta vez ella hizo todo lo posible y hasta lo imposible para no volver a cometer el mismo error. El carcelero quería que caminara, y así lo hizo.

La condujo hasta un patio, si se podía llamar de ese modo, con, por lo menos, cinco reos como ella agazapados sobre un fuego mientras uno de ellos rasgaba un laúd de tres cuerdas. No creyó que fuera posible tocar un laúd con solo tres cuerdas, y a decir verdad cada roce sonaba como el maullido desesperado de un gato atropellado por la rueda de un carro. El drémora le dio un último empujón: allí debes estar, y que no vea yo que te mueves de tu sitio. Así pues, Thrari tomó asiento al lado del fuego. No deseaba establecer contacto con ninguna de esas personas, y el sentimiento era mútuo por lo que se podía observar. Se mantuvo en silencio, tratando de no escuchar los maullidos horrorosos que emitía ese pobre laúd. Sonaban a súplica. Si la música nunca te ha parecido sonar a súplica, es que nunca has escuchado un instrumento averiado.

De vez en cuando desviaba la mirada para observar los drémoras que les custodiaban, aterradores. Otras veces miraba el paisaje escarpado, desolador. De vez en cuando se compadecía del pobre laúd, deplorable. De tanto en tanto sentía curiosidad por las historias que escondían esas gentes, enigmáticas. Quizá se dejaba llevar por el morbo y observaba los cuerpos de los demás, asquerosos. Sin embargo, lo que más hacía una y otra vez era mirarse a sí misma, a su cuerpo insano y podrido, aterrador, desolador, deplorable, enigmático y asqueroso.

Lentamente sucumbió primero a la tristeza, sin remediar las lágrimas que se derramaban de sus ojos vidriosos. Luego vino la añoranza, el miedo de una niña pequeña que quiere volver a casa, aunque Thrari no tuviera un sitio para llamar hogar simplemente sollozaba el nombre de lo más cercano a una madre que nunca tuvo. Porque tenía diecisiete años, pero era una cría. Después vino la manía y su gran amante: la furia. Histérica, Thrari se levantó del tocón en el que había tomado asiento y empezó a vociferar en una lengua desconocida. No la había estudiado, pero la entendía y, aún más, la dominaba. Sonaba terrible, un solo sonido expresaba más ira que las palabras más ponzoñosas de la lengua común. Terminó por coger aquel despojo de laúd y lo rompió contra el suelo reiteradas veces, harta de escuchar ese llanto lastimero. El músico se enfadó con ella y, en la misma lengua, anunció en tono profundo y solemne que no debería haber hecho aquello.

Thrari tuvo que alzar la vista para mirarle a los ojos, una vez de pie el anciano, repentinamente no tan anciano, medía por lo menos dos metros, puede que incluso más. A la imperial le había parecido un hombre bajito, indefenso, anciano... desde luego no había previsto que su rival se convertiría en una mole de hueso y músculo. Corrió, corrió por su vida porque sabía que no tendría nada que hacer ante ese hombre. Se movió entre las zarzas que le rasgaron la cara, saltó por encima de las rocas que le vetaban el paso y se levantó cuando una rama endemoniadamente baja la tiró al suelo, pero por cada cuatro pasos que daba ella, su perseguidor daba uno solo y todavía con esas conseguía acercarse a ella. Corrió por su vida porque lo único que podía frenarla era el inexorable final. De repente, un muro de llamas compareció ante ella, azules, frías y vivas. Ante todo eso último. Retrocedió, mas cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba rodeada, por mucho que mirara en derredor buscando una salida no había un solo hueco que no ardiera. Desde fuera del círculo, su perseguidor la miró con resignación, ladeó la cabeza y se marchó sin mediar palabra. Ella habría suplicado ayuda de no haber sido evidentemente inútil.

El cerco se estrechaba, cuando intentaba correr hacia un lado recordaba que allí también había llamas. Desesperada, agarró un montón de tierra del suelo, lo lanzó al fuego con la intención de disuadirlo y saltó detrás de él. Cuando se dio cuenta de que las llamaradas no se habían inmutado, ella ya estaba ardiendo. Gritó de dolor, estiró los brazos suplicándole ayuda a la nada, se revolcó en el suelo tratando de apagar el fuego que la consumía, mas nada de todo aquello funcionó. El dolor fue su salvador, quién la mantuvo despierta para levantarse y, convertida en un engendro ígneo que chillaba sin remedio, corrió bosque a través quemándolo todo a su paso. Estuvo a tiempo de hallar un riachuelo lechoso en el que se zambulló. Las llamas se extinguieron, pero el dolor no. Restó tumbada en el líquido de origen dudoso, demasiado cansada para dar un solo paso, dejándose sumergir. El fondo del riachuelo desapareció progresivamente, y cuando ella abrió los ojos estaba completamente sumergida en la densidad oscura de un lago sin fondo. Le gustó, estaba tranquilo. Nadie la obligaba a caminar, nadie tocaba un laúd de tres cuerdas.

Sin embargo, tuvo la impresión de que alguien la miraba desde la distancia y no se sorprendió cuando dos ojos cetrinos emergieron de la penumbra. No parecían enfadados ni aterradores, era la mirada curiosa de un animal marino que se preguntaba quién había irrumpido en su reino. Un inofensivo animal marino tan grande como la Montaña Roja. El amarillo se tornó rojo y la curiosidad se tornó ira. El animal abrió la boca y ni siquiera el mejor nadador habría podido escapar. Thrari gritó del susto completamente inesperado dejando ir todo el aire que hasta entonces no había necesitado pero que ahora resultaba vital. ¿Moriría antes ahogada o en las tripas de su comensal?

Cuando abrió los ojos, el mismo drémora de antes -si es que no eran todos iguales- la miraba con reprobación. La levantó del riachuelo en el que había apagado sus propias llamas y ella se preguntó si se podía delirar dentro de un propio delirio. Dolorida, esta vez fue el drémora quién la arrastró riachuelo arriba, golpeando su cabeza cada vez que la imperial daba señales de desfallecer.

Stendarr, mátame. Te lo suplico.

La soltó junto a un grupo de reos distintos al anterior. Por sus rostros, Thrari dedujo que eran prisioneros que habían hecho algo malo. Suplicantes, derrotados. Como ella. El carcelero la abandonó a su suerte, y sabía que no debía caer si quería seguir viviendo. Eso, en realidad, era algo que no deseaba de todo corazón, pero su razón seguía insistiendo a pesar de todo. En cierto orden, los prisioneros desfilaron como títeres a las órdenes de aquellos seres infaustos hasta lo que parecía ser un altar de sacrificio. Uno por uno, los prisioneros ofrecían su sangre al señor de las tinieblas, la dominación y la esclavitud.

Como un desafortunado mal reparto de las cartas, Thrari tuvo que esperar hasta que todos los demás hubieron fallecido fruto de las maquinaciones más macabras que ninguna mente humana podría elaborar. No temía compartir su destino, pues al verse a sí misma había comprendido cual era su verdadero hado en ese lugar. Su piel tersa, fina y pálida, su rostro intacto, su larga cabellera radiante como el sol... era como si el muñeco de trapo que había vagado por Puerto Gélido hubiera renacido en cuerpo, y hubiera perecido definitivamente en alma. Llegados a ese punto, era un mero espectador pasivo de su desventurado final. 

Un drémora la obligó a arrodillarse, y cuando alzó la vista se encontraba ante el hombre más horrendo que jamás hubiera conocido. Su mirada despiadada y su pérfida sonrisa consiguieron que a la chica se le erizara el vello de todo el cuerpo. La visión se le empañó por culpa de las lágrimas que ahora recobraban fuerza perdida, y siguieron brotando en terribles sollozos hasta el mismísimo final. Ese era el destino de las Hijas de Puerto Gélido. Las vampiresas primigenias.

¿Habéis encontrado ya esa palabra que describa tal horror? Os deseo suerte si seguís buscando; os doy la bienvenida si, como Thrari Varian, habéis desistido.

**Author's Note:**

> Se da por entendido que quien lea este relato, sabe del lore de la saga The Elder Scrolls. En caso de que no sea así, cito un tema antiguo de una amiga:
> 
> "Os contaré la historia de la primera Vampiresa, la creación de Molag Bal uno de los Príncipes daédricos más despreciables, se sabe que Molag Bal toma el cuerpo de un mortal [...] de vez en cuando en sus capillas para violar a sus seguidoras y así convertirlas en vampiresas de pura Sangre [...] de hecho casi todas siempre mueren, pocas sobreviven a tan terrible violación."


End file.
